Always There to Hold Me Back
by elsarenard
Summary: Sometimes Simon's temper needs a little help being reigned in. It's just a good thing he has Baz. Based on the Tumblr prompt: important otp question: who in your otp holds the other back by the hood of their sweater when they're about to do something stupid


**A/N: I saw a Tumblr prompt and became inspired. So here's the result. Back to WIP's after this!**

 **Warnings for homophobia, fighting, slash pairing...I think that's it!**

* * *

Baz glanced at Simon's plate again, raising his eyebrows. The stack of scones appeared bigger than he'd remembered having the last time, piled up on the little cafe table like some kind of offering to the gods.

"Cherry scones again? Is that the only reason you asked me to come on another date here, Snow?"

Simon sniffed and speared another bite of pastry with his fork. "Well, if we're being honest…"

Baz was unable to keep from chuckling. He reached over and tore off a bite, holding it up to Simon's lips and watching those blue eyes focus in on his fingers.

"Here," he said. "So I feel like I'm doing something useful in coming along with you."

"Prat," Simon muttered before moving into take the bite, lips brushing against Baz's fingertips and causing him to shiver involuntarily.

"Better," Baz said, unable to keep from grinning as he grabbed another. Simon smiled too before he swallowed down the bite of scone.

Simon leaned a little closer to him, and Baz took the chance to wrap an arm around the other boy's shoulder, careful to avoid his wings. Well, if this sort of date made Simon happy, he really couldn't argue. He was about to suggest getting some coffee to go with the sugary confections when a voice rang out behind them.

"Look at the fags," someone sneered.

Baz froze. He wondered if this would get any easier…him and Simon…dealing with idiots in public. With a sigh he turned slightly in his chair to regard a young man, probably still in college by the looks of things. He had a few sniggering followers behind him, clearing enjoying the show.

"If you don't like seeing me on a date with my boyfriend then look away," Baz said. "And if our mere presence annoys you then you can sod off and find another place to eat."

The boy sneered, looking at one of his cronies who had folded his arms.

"What'd you say to me you nasty queer?"

Baz felt Simon's tail twitch against his leg.

"I said, I'm free to frequent this cafe with my boyfriend if I like," Baz said. "And you have no reason to bother us."

The man stepped closer, and Baz felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. All right, perhaps he'd miscalculated. He was about to suggest taking the scones to a quieter location to Simon when the other boy stood up.

"You heard him," Simon said, voice hard. Baz felt the tail brush his leg, more rapidly this time. Fuck, Snow's tail going wild was never a good sign.

"What you going to do you fag?" the man asked.

"Simon," Baz warned, rising as well.

"Call him fag one more time," Simon said in a low voice.

Baz was only glad Snow didn't have magic to go off anymore. He couldn't even imagine what a disaster that would have been. But the signs were still there, a vein in Simon's neck throbbing, his fists clenched.

The boy sneered. "Sure thing," he said, before repeating the ugly word.

"No, Snow," Baz said. "Don't do it. Don't–"

Simon lunged. Baz thought about magic, but realized in a public setting it was a bad idea. So he did the only thing he could.

He reached for Simon, missing his arm and instead settling on a better target. He grabbed for the hood of his sweatshirt, yanking it as hard as he could.

Simon let out a strangled yelp and toppled back onto the sidewalk. Baz almost lost his balance as well, but was smart enough to let go of the hood at the last second. Simon landed with a thump, groaning and wincing as he sat up some.

The boys laughed, especially as a red flush appeared on Simon's neck and made its way up to his face.

 _Dammit Snow_ , Baz thought.

"Grab your scones and let's get out of here," Baz said in a low voice. He rounded on the boys. "And you lot, get out of here before I do something I'll regret. You were lucky I stopped him. But if you hang around you won't be so lucky."

Under his breath he whispered " **Peace be with you"** and sighed in relief as the boys eyes clouded some, and their bodies relaxed.

Baz grabbed for the plate of scones before reaching down to pull Simon up off the ground. The other boy was still blushing furiously, eyes narrowed as he looked at him. Baz left the attackers where they were before half dragging his boyfriend down the street.

"What the fuck was that for?" Simon demanded. "I could have taken them! I don't need magic to teach those assholes a lesson."

"There were three of them," Baz snapped. "And even if your wing and tail are invisible, someone might have noticed something strange was going on. Damn it, Snow, don't you ever _think_?"

Simon glared at him.

"Here," Baz said, shoving the plate of scone at him. "Eat these and calm down will you?"

Simon did take the pastries, though he still was frowning and his tail whipped over to hit Baz's legs once or twice.

Baz waited, continuing to walk with Simon back towards their flat. He counted the seconds until Simon had devoured one of the scones. And then, as he suspected, the words he wanted came.

"Baz?"

"Yes?"

Simon looked up from his plate. "Thank you for protecting me."

Baz smiled. "You're welcome, Snow," he said.

"Next time, we can go where you want," Simon added.

Baz paused, hand still on Simon's arm. He turned to look at his boyfriend, smiling as those blue eyes looked at him with such trust and love.

"Sure," he said. "And Simon, for the record…I know you would have taken them all down defending my honor. Even without magic, you're still spectacular."

Simon flushed again, smiling this time.

Baz leaned in then, lips finding Simon's. Well, at least there was one benefit of eating all those ridiculous baked goods. Simon tasted amazing.


End file.
